The Story Of Us
by een nihc
Summary: Their story started long before our hero, Ichigo was born. A snapshot of them, Isshin and Masaki.


Since I hardly found any fic on this pairing, I decided to write one myself. Isshin might be a little OOC in this fic and I really have no idea about Masaki's characterization. But this is how I'd imagined them to be. This fic is set before they got married and Isshin was an ER doctor at Karakura Town General Hospital then.

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

* * *

The Story Of Us

* * *

Isshin hadn't sleep since the last 36 hours. He was on-call and had worked non-stop like a crazy man in the Emergency Room. The patients just kept flooding in as there was a chemical explosion from a plastic factory in the neighbourhood. Groaning from the accident victims could be heard all night long. Some were burned, some lost an arm or a leg or worse, and many were bleeding with cuts and bruises. Few were in critical conditions and dying. Emergency physicians, paramedics and nurses were rushing in and out the Emergency Room trying their best to keep the chaos under control. 

A doctor is still only a human and a human body can only take so much. Before he collapsed himself before the patients, Isshin finally hand over his shift to his colleagues and walked out from the Emergency Room. In short, he was exhausted beyond words, yet he didn't head to his office immediately to atone for his lost sleeping hours. Instead he made his way to the main entrance of Karakura Town General Hospital slowly and walked out from the building.

He stood alone quietly outside the hospital and popped a cigarette into his mouth. The non-smoking policy inside the building was strictly enforced. Doctor or not, he still had to abide that law. Then he took out his lighter from his pocket and lit its end. He inhaled deeply and let out a swirl of grey smoke to the air. It was awfully quiet outside and that was just what he needed – a quiet place to smoke.

After a while, he could hear some approaching footsteps behind his back. He didn't turn as he already knew it was her. He didn't flinch in surprise either when that person circled her arms around his waist from behind.

"I ought to know I'll find you here." she whispered. His lips curled up slightly at the corner as he listened to her soothing voice.

"You should know better than to smoke, doc." He could almost imagine seeing her frowning in disapproval half-heartedly despite the fact that he couldn't see her face.

"I know but I'm not much of a good doctor anyway."

"Don't say that. You're a good doctor. I know you are. It has been a tough night. You should rest or get some sleep inside instead of standing here."

"Yes, _madam_." Isshin replied in a teasing manner. He threw his remaining cigarette to the grass and put out its flame with his shoes. Then Masaki let go of her arms and he turned around to face her instead.

"You know, I've been thinking lately about resigning and opening my own clinic instead. What do you say? Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I say if it sounds good to you, it sounds good to me too." Masaki smiled softly to him.

"Thank you, Masaki-chan." he reached out a hand and ran his fingers in her glorious wavy hair affectionately.

"So… have you named it yet?"

"Umm… I don't know yet. Maybe I'll just call it Kurosaki Clinic. How does that sounds to you?" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sounds perfect to me." she giggled at his antic.

"If my Masaki-chan says so, then that's it! Kurosaki Clinic, the name of my future clinic, our clinic!" Isshin exclaimed loudly and grinned.

Masaki's eyes glinted in slight surprise as she looked into his eyes and asked, "Our clinic?"

"Yes, **our **clinic." he answered her reassuringly.

The next thing he knew was that she grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him forward to her. Their lips met and his hand rested on her lower back pulled her closer. Everything else around them seemed to fade into the background for a while as their kiss deepened. There was only a man and a woman, who loved each other deeply, kissing under the stars.

A month later, both Isshin and Masaki resigned from their post in Karakura Town General Hospital. On the first day of opening of Kurosaki Clinic, Isshin proposed to Masaki in front of every guests and she accepted his marriage proposal graciously.

A year later, Masaki gave birth to Ichigo and Isshin had delivered his first son personally and proudly. But of course that was the beginning of another story.

**END**

* * *

As usual, comments and constructive criticism are welcomed and appreciated. 


End file.
